


Sorry Sorry Love

by rainbowdots888



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdots888/pseuds/rainbowdots888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohkura goes back home to a dramatic Ryo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry Sorry Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalois](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/gifts).



Why are you looking at me this way ?

I just opened the door of our place, standing on the threshold as I get rid of my way too heavy bag. You always joke and tell me that I must carry an unconscious Maru in there, for it to be so heavy. You mean it as a joke but I'm not sure it makes you laugh that much, that special bond Maru and I have. That bond that others and I have, to be honest. 

You are standing in the middle of the living room and you are obviously waiting for me. But you're not smiling. Instead, your eyebrows are low and your mouth twitches as you bite the inside of your cheeks. Had I not known you by heart I'd have thought you had a bad day and were just very sad. But I know you. You're like my skin, my bones and my heart. Every shift in your mood is deflected through me, every single joy warms up my heart and every tiny resentment breaks it.

And you are tremendously angry tonight... I'm walking up to you, and as usual plant a good evening kiss between those beloved furrowed eyebrows. The thing that worries me the most is that you said nothing until now. Anger is brewing deep in you and I fear the moment when you'll explode. I'm unconsciously rewinding the day in my head, searching desperately for the cause of your wrath. We did work together today, and it was a fun day, you laughed a lot with me and the others so what happened between the moment you left the recording studio and now ?

Your black eyes are darker than the night and as you look up at me, my heart shatter into pieces. Is that even possible to be so in love with someone that a single mood swing breaks you into thousand pieces of anxiety ?  
Most of the time I'm playing it brave, I respond - especially in front of the guys – and swears. But when we're left together, I'm so afraid to lose you that my insides hurt.

I finally gather some courage and ask you what's wrong. Your eyelids suddenly flutter, troubled as you are by my frightened tone. You suddenly realize that you may have gone too far and that I may be genuinely scared of losing you. You're walking up to the sofa and in a dramatic movement, throw yourself onto it, hiding your face in the fluffier cushion you can find. You still didn't utter a word and I'm on the verge of crying.

What's wrong ?

In the end, it all comes down to this : I love you. So what's wrong ?

And suddenly I can hear your voice. It's muffled by the cushion you're keeping your face hidden into, but your angry and revolted voice is grazing my ears and that is in itself a little miracle.

You're telling me that I went too far with the guys today, with Maru and Yasu especially. That in the recording studio everyone could see how special our relationship was and that even Yoko talked about it. He asked you if everything was okay between us. He asked you if we were still together, if we had broken up somehow. And it broke your heart. You don't want to be jealous but you can't help it. You love me so much you could beat someone to death if you knew I was cheating with them. 

You ask me if I have ever cheated on you. You need to know if my lips are unconditionally yours, if my body exults only to your touches and if my heart beats exclusively for you. And I say yes, I'm only yours, others can go to hell, you're the only one that counts. I'm screaming this in our silent apartment, loud enough for the whole building to know how much I love you.

You finally sit up and look at me. Your eyes look surprised and I can see you cried. Hiding your face in the cushion was not one of your drama queen tricks, you just didn't want me to see you crying out of jealousy.

I'm slowly taking a step after another, towards you, without breaking the eye contact as if I were trying to tame the wildest black panther around. I'm sitting next to you and still gazing at those amazing orbs of yours, I speak. I tell you everything that's on my mind and most of all how I don't want to lose you. And before I'm done, lost in the continuous flow of my words, you're kissing me, softly, as a peace offering.

You look like a lost child now as you snuggle up into my arms, finding your usual place on my heart. No words are necessary anymore as our bodies find their own way to make peace, harmonizing with each other on their own will, leaving our minds only to savor that ecstasy. 

It's only later, when you lie naked and relishing the sensations on top of me that my heart is entirely at peace. Your chin rests on my chest and as your hand traces imaginary roads going from my neck to my arms, you're smiling to me. A pure and honest smile, full of light and content. 

Now, I know why you were looking at me that way. You tell me that if you had known beforehand how violent loving me could be, you'd have skipped your turn. But your eyes are not telling the same story. They're true and speaking without detour... All I can see in them is the reflexion of my own unconditional worshipping of what we are, together.

My hand goes up to your cheek, my thumb following the line of your alluring jaw until you're biting it playfully, letting a small chuckle escape you. I'm determined to make this work between us as long as I can, and if sometimes my attitude makes you think I'm not yours anymore... I'm so sorry my love.


End file.
